Ma iz Beatifal
by Panda Cannons
Summary: Being a single mother is always hard,no matter who you are. Staying strong with no hope is not easy. Naru has to stay strong for her child. GENDERBENDER WARNING! Fem!Naruto. No crack,just fluff. Rated T for cuss words


DISCLAIMER!-Not mine...NOW READ THE FRIKIN STORY! Naruto is also a girl...

* * *

Naru sighed,seeing another drunk asshole stare at her butt,

'Don't they have any decency...'

The slap on her ass was her answer.

And the bump on the dick's had been the only reply.

Iruka gave an exasperated sigh, "Naru,can't you be more polite to the customers?"

Naru pouted, "Iruka! You know I don't take sexual harassment well! Sai is a well enough example."

Iruka gave her a tired smile, "I know,but it's not good for business..."

Naru frowned, "I know,I know..."

Iruka looked at the clock, "Closing time,do you need a ride?"

She shook her head,her messy blond hair waving. "Kiba said he'd come and pick me up. Thanks though."

Naru walked out and saw her best friend and his fateful companion waiting for her,making her grin, "Hey Kiba."

Kiba grinned back, "Hey Blondie,you look horrible."

She smacked his head before climbing in, "Shut up,Dog Breath."

He rubbed the back of his head,wincing.

"Bad day?"

Naru sighed,

"Ten drunk asshole starring at my ass and trannies vomiting everywhere. You tell me."

Kiba smiled sympatheticly, "I'm sure it will get better,now lets get going."

-(Lazy Timeskip)-

The door to Naru's flat slammed shut,making the blonde wince.

'Please don't wake up,please don't wake up,Please don't wake up...' Naru silently prayed to her self.

When only silence filled the house,she visibly relaxed and let a sigh of relief escape her.

She looked down at her clothes,and definantly saw room for improvement.

Naru wrinkled her nose as she smelled her work t-shirt. "Yup,that's not feminine at all."

She sighed,feeling the vibrating box in her pocket.

Probably Sakura or Ino.

With another blind date.

That would ultimately end quickly.

With a plop,the young mother had fallen on to the couch.

Naru sighed,being single AND a mother was exhausting.

She looked at the photos of her family,well,her OLD family.

A chocolate brown frame surrounded the warm family photo of her husband in a regular shirt and shorts,his regular smirk in place. Her new born in a blue swaddle,and herself in a beautiful blue sundress. They looked so happy then.

She picked it up with tears welled eyes,

"Oh Sasuke..."

She pulled the photo to her chest,hugging it tightly. How she missed him...

A sudden wail woke her from her stupor,causing her to sigh, "Coming,little one!"

The only thing she had left,Jace,was a 1 year old that never let her rest.

EVER.

She loves the little guy to pieces,but god did he make her tierd.

She raced to his room and picked him up,bouncing him up and down;hoping to calm him.

"Shhh,shhh little one. Mama's here..."

She walked to the hall,still trying to calm him,and looked in to the mirror placed on the wall.

Oh,how messy she looked.

Naru's golden blonde hair was frizzy and clumped with tangles. Her ocean blue eyes were faded and dull from exhaustion and crying. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. She was pale,her tanned skin failing her. Her work uniform had stains all over from spills and mishaps of her own.

All in all,she looked horrid.

She sighed,"No wonder I can't find a boyfriend;I'm a mess. I look bad,I feel bad. I'm a single mother with nothing to offer...I'm pathetic."

She felt tears sting her eyes, "I'm so worthless..."

She cried,tears streaming down her face as she clutched Jace tightly.

"Staph."

Her eyes widened as she look towards her child,

"Wha-"

"Ma iz beatifal."

Her eyes grew bigger as she starred at her child.

"What did you just say,Jace?"

Jace looked at her firmly,his black eyes hard with determination.

"Ma is beautiful." He repeated clearly. Then,suddenly,a wide and sincere smile grew on her face,

"Thank you honey..."

And little did she know,that was exactly what she needed to earn her own self worth back.

-A/N-

*Stares*what? Oh don't you all judge me,IT'S JUST A BAD HABIT! I can't help it if I have an unhealthy obsession with turning Naruto in to a girl...*pout*and yes,Sasuke is the father. The reason for that is,I do what I want! As for how Sasuke died...I don't know,a horrible thumb wrestling accident? Imagine something up. Review please! And remember...I burn easy. Be gentle X( This took me a while to actually post...


End file.
